cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Lookin
Pondoland After centuries of searching, the fabled Kingdom of Pondoland has been found under a snowdrift. This tiny nation has now emerged, blinking in the sunlight, to take its rightful place in the top twenty thousand CN nations. Pondoland was founded by King Pondo I, over 500 years ago. This former chamber pot maker gathered a number of simple tribes from the northern wastes and founded the capital city of Pondopolis. He also introduced many innovations for these simple people: indoor plumbing, the under-the-rim cleaning brush and those knitted dolls that old ladies use to cover their rolls of toilet paper. In gratitude, the tribesmen hailed Pondo as their king, and thus Pondoland was born. Sadly, King Pondo died a few years later in a bizarre bathroom tile grouting incident. Grief-stricken, the citizens of Pondoland voted to maintain him on the throne, under the new name of King Pondo the Deceased. This canny move not only spared Pondoland the terrible dynastic wars that affected so many countries, but also cut the costs of maintaining the magisterial court by over 90%. The nation is currently ruled in King Pondo the Deceased's name by Lord Lookin: Lord Protector, Regent and chief cleaner of Pondopolis' only functioning public WC. Pondoland joined planet Bob on 22 October 2010. Membership in the New Pacific Order After coming to Planet Bob, Lord Lookin quickly realized that many small nations were being tech raided and “generally bullied.” He applied to Pacifica seeking “an umbrella under which Pondoland can grow prosperous.” It was also obvious to him that the Order had many active members, which he knew would make his stay more enjoyable. Within the NPO, Lord Lookin has found that several members have had a great influence on him. Brennan and his Media Comrades have encouraged his creativity. Avatar3619 was his lieutenant and NCO in Alpha Battalion and gave him much military advice and encouragement So far, Lord Lookin’s most memorable moment was getting the message that he passed the academy exam with a 96.20%. He hopes to continue to build up his nation and make it strong, but also hopes to rise up the ranks within the Order. He has several ideas for the Pacific Press, in order to make it an improved publication. Military History Though Pondoland’s military machine consists of Private Bill Muldoon and his dog, Lord Lookin has been eager to defend Pacifica. As of 16 December 2010, he has fought 3 wars for the Order, two against members of the Baltic Alliance, and one against a tech raider. He hopes to soon join a squad. Duties Lord Lookin is a very active scribe for the Media Corps. He regularly contributes articles for the Pacific Press and also creates special publications, such as an interview with iamthey, as well as the Christmas Specials. Writing is, in fact, Lord Lookin’s favorite department, as he finds it a great creative experience and enjoys the material that the NPO gives him to write about. Awards Category:Former member of New Pacific Order